God
God, 'also known as "'Yahweh" is a supremely powerful ancient entity who is the creator and ruler of the universe, who occasionally appears in the Nephilim series. History Before anything existed, before the universe, life or even time was created, there was only God. God was a almighty powerful being. He decided to create the universe, so he started with the creation of three holy celestial beings, calling them Archangels, naming them Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel. With the success of the creation of his sons, he created an entire race of the same creation, calling them Angels. He then created a home for his family, creating heaven, a place of holy paradise. He then gave each angel a duty, to serve him. It was revealed that God and Lucifer shared a profound bond, being one of his first and oldest sons. Creation of humanity and war of heaven A while after, God created the earth. First amphibians came out of the ocean onto beaches. Long after that, God created humans. He then ordered his angels to serve humanity. Lucifer questioned his father and wondered why to serve a species that is weaker and vulnerable than they are, believing humans should serve God and the angels as slaves and worshippers. He tried to convince God, but God didn't listen and once again told Lucifer to serve humanity but Lucifer refused. Lucifer went to his brothers Michael and Gabriel, to join him to overthrow God and to take over heaven and the earth, but they as well didn't listen and refused. Out of pure jealousy, pride and anger, Lucifer appeared as a the serpent in the garden of eden and manipulated Eve into eating the forbidden fruit, poisoning the earth with evil, and led a band of angels to overthrow God and subjugate heaven and mankind. God and the angels defeated Lucifer and his band of angels, and for punishment, God created a spiritual realm of evil, imprisoned Lucifer in there for eternity of suffering and sealed Hell with a bounding spell. After the war, God became saddened by this event. The Creation the Nephilim Several millions of years later, in 1996, the Angel Elijah had sexual intercourse with human Mary Sullivan. Mary became pregnant and died giving birth, creating a Nephilim, a offspring of a angel and a human. God knew this would happen, but was notified anyway by Michael. God ordered his angels to kill Elijah and sacrifice the baby, as the baby's blood is the ingredient to free Lucifer from hell. The Angels failed to find both Elijah and the baby, as Elijah casted a imperceptibility spell on himself and the baby, making him and the baby completely impossible to find. Personality God is all-powerful, all-knowing, benevolent, wise, righteous, kind, empathetic, loving, caring ancient holy being. He spoke in a calm, smooth, soothing voice, with warmheartedness and rationality. He is probably most known for his loving nature, shown by unconditional love and forgiveness for humans. God had a strong belief in faith, as he always showed his ability to always to see the good in people. This has allowed him to have unconditional, unfailing love for his creations such as the angels and humanity, and has also shown significant deal of forgiveness, via prayers. He showed a great amount of faith and trust in Tim, believing he is one who could save humanity from Lucifer's subjugation. Despite his loving nature, he can be offended and become vengeful, as when Lucifer poisoned the earth he retaliated for his crime and imprisoned him in Hell. Powers and Abilities As arguably the most powerful being in existence, God possesses incalculable supernatural power. His power and intelligence is superior even to his angels, as well as the rest of his creations. Omnipotence: * Reality Warping: 'God is able to manipulate, change and alter reality. By just simply willing it, he can create things out of nothing, but normally using this ability to perform miracles. * '''Creation: '''God created the universe, life, time, angels, humans, animals and so on. * 'Healing: '''God can heal and cure anything. ' * 'Resurrection: God can give life to anyone or anything, this includes humans, angels, aliens, trees, plants, flowers and so forth. He showed this power when he brought Tim back to life after being killed by Ambrosia Croft. * '''Ability manipulation: God can erase, bestowal, enhance, alter and manipulate abilities. When he resurrected Tim, he granted Tim with tremendous angelic power, making him an angel. Omniscience: '''God has a complete knowledge of all things. * '''Precognition: God is fully aware what will happen in the future. This includes, what will happen in seconds, hours, days, years, decades, centuries etc. Omnipresence: '''God is present anywhere/everywhere at the same time, as he has a unbounded and universal presence. * '''Teleportation: God is able to instantly transport anyone or anything in existence. He teleported Tim's soul to heaven so he could communicate with him face-to-face. Category:Characters